


Best Enemies

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's twisted relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Enemies

I don't know how to  
be your friend.

All my life I had  
only enemies.

I don't know how to  
be your lover.

All my lovers  
left me in the end.

I can't love you.

I don't really know  
what love is.

So lets just  
stay enemies.


End file.
